Dwemer
thumb|right|250px|Apparence d'un Dwemer dans Morrowind. Les Dwemers, également appelé "Elfes des profondeurs" ou "Peuple des Profondeurs", fut une ancienne race disparue de Mer qui furent issues des Aldmer, et qui vécurent principalement dans la région de Dwemereth. Le terme "Dwemer" se traduit approximativement par Peuple des Profondeurs, mais il eut rapidement une connotation très spécifique pour les Humains avec le mot anglais "Dwarves", qui se traduit littéralement par "Nains". Au vu de la ressemblance des deux mots, ils considérèrent les Dwemers comme des Nains (Dwarves), mais à tort, car les Dwemers furent bien plus grands en taille par rapport aux races Humaines et aux autres races Mers Les Dwemers furent une race et une civilisation très avancées, bien plus que toutes les autres races et civilisations de leur époque. Ils sont principalement connus pour leurs compétences, leur intelligence et leur développement de nouvelles technologies révolutionnaires, autant dans l'ingénierie, l'artisanat, la métallurgie, la maçonnerie, l'architecture, l'urbanisme, les sciences, les mathématiques, la magie et l'art. Ils furent aussi connus pour avoir joué un rôle très important dans l'un des plus grands mystères de tout Tamriel. En effet, en 1E 700, au cours de la Bataille du Mont Ecarlate, tous disparurent, et cela dans des circonstances très troublantes et pour des raisons encore à l'étude à l'heure actuelle. Bien que ce mystère soit encore sujet à débats et à discussions, personne ne sait s'ils ont tous réellement disparu. Apparence Des histoires, des légendes et des contes ont généralement décrit l'apparence et la personnalité de la race Dwemer dans sa généralité, mais jamais par individu. En apparence, les Dwemers ont cru être dimensionnés de manière similaire à un elfe ou à un humain normal, bien qu'ils furent parfois comparés à "de grands enfants avec des barbes". D'autres preuves s'étayent surtout sur les sculptures et l'architecture de leurs structures, et également sur l'apparence des fantômes qui errent très souvent dans les ruines de leurs anciens lieux de résidence. Aussi, il n'est pas anodin de dire que les Dwemers préférèrent des armes, des armures et des robes en métaux lourds, dont la plupart proviennent de matériaux de récupérations qui furent à l'origine destinés à leurs structures, leurs inventions ou leurs dispositifs, car on en retrouve beaucoup encore intacts dans leurs ruines. Comme les Dwemers furent une race Mer, leur sang fut étroitement lié à celle des autres races Mer. Durant l'Ere Quatrième, lorsque le Dernier Enfant de Dragon aide Septimus Signus à ouvrir une énorme boîte Dwemer cellée, ce dernier lui révèle que le mélange des sangs collectés des 5 races Mer actuelles à l'aide d'un Extracteur d'essence pourrait l'ouvrir. De même par les membres de l'Ordre des Psijiques, car il mentionne que les Dwemers possédèrent aussi la capacité de communiquer entre eux par télépathie. Histoire Peu de choses sont connues sur l'histoire des Dwemers, ainsi que les débuts et les origines de leur civilisation. Seuls quelques écrits parlent de leurs conflits qu'ils eurent entre eux et avec les autres races. Ainsi, il est possible que les dates du calendrier soient peu précises sur beaucoup d'évènements à cause du manque d'informations. Les premiers écrits traitant du début de leur civilisation datent de l'Ère Méréthique, même si l'on peut considérer que la première histoire vraiment connue des Dwemers traite de leur apparition lors de la création de Mundus par les Aedra. Ère de l'Aube Durant l'Ère de l'Aube, Lorkhan convainquit certains des Et'Ada de créer un royaume destiné aux mortels : Mundus. Pendant sa création, il fut révélé que plusieurs Et'Ada seraient contraints de renoncer à une grande partie de leur pouvoir. Ainsi, les Et'Ada se réunirent à la Tour Adamantine lors d'un évènement connu sous le nom de la Convention, et finalement, ils décidèrent de punir Lorkhan pour sa supercherie, ce qui arriva. Avec la création de Mundus, certains des Et'Ada se rendirent sur Nirn pour y vivre. Magnus créa une grande déchirure dans l'Aetherius, et ce dernier devint ainsi le soleil de Nirn. Plusieurs autres Et'Ada firent la même chose et devinrent le Magna Ge, créant de petits trous dans l'Aetherius qui devinrent les étoiles de Nirn. Les Aedra qui marchèrent sur Mundus, spécifiquement sur Nirn, créèrent les Ehlnofeys. Les Ehlnofeys de Tamriel devinrent les Mers, qui dévoilèrent par la suite de nombreuses races de Mer différentes. De ce fait, les Dwemers furent l'une races descendantes des Ehlnofeys. Quelque temps après leur création, les Architectes Tonals commencèrent à rechercher les pouvoirs divins des Ehlnofeys, ou les Ossements de la Terre. Les Dwemers élaborèrent un plan pour tenter de recréer la puissance divine de l'immortalité. La plupart des Dwemers souhaitèrent atteindre le même niveau de puissance divine que les Dieux, comme la capacité de devenir immortel. Ère Méréthique A la fin du milieu de l'Ère Méréthique, les Dwemers s'étaient installés en Morrowind, alors connu comme Resdayn, et dans les Montagnes Velothi, une chaîne de montagnes à la frontière entre Morrowind et Bordeciel. Quand aux Chimers, ils s'étaient établis uniquement en Morrowind. Les sociétés et les cultures des deux civilisations furent très différentes, et de nombreux différends apparurent entre elles sur le territoire et les ressources, ce qui provoqua par la suite des conflits entre les deux civilisations. Les premières colonies à territoires libres pour les Dwemers datent de la fin de l'Ère Méréthique. Première Ère Les Guerres de l'Aetherium Quelque temps après l'année 1E 221, les Dwemers découvrirent un nouveau minéral brut dans l'exploitation minière de FahlZhardum Din, plus connu sous le nom de Griffenoire. Ils l'appelèrent l'Aetherium. Une alliance fut formée entre FahlZhardum Din, Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft et Bthar-zel, maintenant connu sous le nom de Croisement de Gentfond. Les responsabilités de ce projet furent réparties entre chaque villes : * Arkngthamz servit de centre de commande principal et de centre de recherche primaire * Raldbthar, où se trouvait la principale source d'Aetherium, servit de base d'opérations pour l'exploitation minière * Mzulft servit de site de stockage * Bthar-zel n'a pas de rôle connu. La Forge d'Aetherium fut construite en profondeur sous la ville de Bthalft, où les artefacts d'Aetherium furent construits dans des conditions très contrôlées et de manière bien précise. En peu de temps, chacune des 4 cités-États qui firent partie du projet tentèrent finalement de prendre le contrôle de la forge elle-mêmes, qui, évidemment, conduisit à une guerre civile fulgurante au cœur de l'empire Dwemer, connu sous le nom des Guerres de l'Aetherium. Des décennies passèrent alors que la guerre faisait rage dans tout Bordeciel, ce qui commença à affaiblir considérablement les cités-états Dwemers en Bordeciel et à détruire peu à peu l'empire Dwemer. Finalement, le Haut-Roi Gellir de Bordeciel décida qu'il était temps d'écraser les cités-états Dwemers affaiblies et conduisit ses armées en campgne à travers Bordeciel en quête de domination. Ainsi, lui et ses armées étant répartis dans tout Bordeciel, la conquête de la province et la prise de nombreuses villes Dwemers se firent en seulement 3 ans. Un siècle plus tard, autour de l'année 1E 324, l'empire Dwemer en Bordeciel fut rétabli, et aurait apparemment réclamé et réuni la plupart des villes et des territoires qu'ils avaient perdus pendant la guerre. Seulement, en l'absence de preuves dans le cas contraire, il est fort probable que le projet lui-même fut abandonné, les risques étant beaucoup trop grands. Guerre de Roc Au début de l'Ere Première, durant la Guerre de Roc, les Elfes des Neiges, les Falmers originels, cousins des Dwemers, furent anéantis par les Atmorans, qui lancèrent à cette époque une guerre contre eux après la Nuit des Larmes. La Bataille du Col de Moesring fut un tournant important pour les Nordiques pendant cette guerre, qui commencèrent à obtenir un nombre très important de victoires contre eux. Les derniers Elfes des Neiges survivants furent contraints de se cacher, dont beaucoup cherchèrent de l'aide et un refuge auprès des Dwemers. Les Dwemers acceptèrent leur demande, mais seulement si les Elfes des Neiges acceptèrent de consommer un champignon toxique destiné à les rendre aveugle. Finalement, les Dwemers les trahirent et les asservirent, causant indirectement la dévolution des Falmers durant plusieurs décennies. Cependant, à un moment donné, les Falmers se révoltèrent contre les Dwemers, alors encore en pleine Guerre de Roc, qui prit fin lorsque la totalité de la race Dwemer disparut mystérieusement. Fondation du Premier Conseil et Conquêtes de Bordeciel Il y avait de constantes querelles et conflits entre les Chimers et les Dwemers, principalement sur les questions de la religion, de la magie, des pratiques d'enchantement et d'autres différences culturelles. Cela continua jusqu'en 1E 416 avec la création du Premier Conseil. Ce dernier était la "première assemblée gouvernemental des Dunmers", et fut créé lorsque les Dwemers et les Chimers s'unirent pour expulser les Nordiques de la province de Morrowind. Cependant , le Clan Rourken refusa de faire la paix avec les Chimers. Leur patriarche jeta alors son son marteau de guerre cérémonielle, Volendrung, à travers Tamriel, proclamant que son clan s'installerait là où il atterrirait. Ils s'installèrent finalement dans la province de Lenclume, qui devint plus tard la patrie des Rougegardes. Durant le voyage jusqu'à Lenclume, ils rencontrèrent un puissant mage connu sous le nom Shalidor, qui se battit contre eux, dans un combat plus connu sous le nom de la Bataille de Rourken-Shalidor. Le Roi Rourken prétend avoir utilisé Brise-Sorts, son bouclier, pendant la bataille. Le premier Conseil fut un énorme succès, et les deux civilisations bénéficièrent pleinement de leur alliance. Les forces militaires combinées des Chimers et des Dwemers parvinrent à expulser avec succès les Nordiques de Morrowind, et annihilèrent toutes les forces de ces derniers, les "humiliant" lors de leur départ de Morrowind. Guerre du Premier Conseil En un temps inconnue, des mineurs Dwemers découvrirent un puissant artefact profond sous le Mont Ecarlate. Kagrénac, architecte tonal en chef et Grand Prêtre des Dwemers, identifia l'artefact comme le Cœur de Lorkhan. Il forgea 3 artefacts : Broyeur, Lamentation et Garde Spectrale. Ils furent créés pour lui et les autres architectes tonals afin de permettre de puiser dans le Cœur de Lorkhan et de l'utiliser pour alimenter le Numidium, un dieu artificiel massif. Les nouvelles du plan des Dwemers atteignirent les Chimers et leurs Grandes Maisons de Morrowind. Les dirigeants des grandes maisons furent déconcertés et déclarèrent la guerre aux Dwemers. Indoril Nérévar, Grand Roi Chimer de l'époque, rallia les grandes maisons et tous préparèrent leurs armées pour la guerre. En 1E 668, la Guerre du Premier Conseil éclate. Ce n'est que lorsque le premier concile s'effondra que l'alliance entre les Chimers et les Dwemers fut annulée. [[Bataille du Mont Écarlate|'La Bataille du Mont Écarlate']] Selon la légende, après que Lorkhan ait dupé ou convaincu les Aedra de créer Mundus, ils lui arrachèrent son cœur divin et le jetèrent sur Nirn pour le cacher définitivement. Une fois de plus, les tensions entre les Chimers et les Dwemers éclatèrent lorsque Kagrénac dévoila la découverte d'un artefact mythologique au plus profond du Mont Ecarlate : le Cœur de Lorkhan. Lorsque les Chimers l'apprirent, ils crurent que les Dwemers se moquaient ouvertement de leurs croyances culturelles. Ainsi, en 1E 700, une Seconde Bataille du Mont Ecarlate éclata. Kagrénac créa ses 3 outils -- Broyeur, Lamentation et Garde Spectrale -- pour manipuler le cœur et insuffler la divinité à son peuple afin de les rendre immortels. Cependant, le sort sembla avoir eu l'effet inverse, car l'ensemble de la race Dwemer disparut intégralement de la surface de Nirn. 'Conséquences' Depuis 1E 700, plus personne n'entendit parler des Dwemers, à l'exception notable de Yagrum Bagarn, qui réside dans le Pestarium de Tel Fyr. Apparemment, il fut absent de Mundus au moment de la disparition de sa race, car il visita un royaume extérieur sur une autre dimension. Ses 3000 ans d'exploration et ses 500 ans d'enquête ne donnèrent aucune indication de la présence de son peuple sur Mundus ou sur tout autre plan d'existence actuellement connu où ils pourraient tous se trouver. Ère Deuxième Durant la conquête de Tiber Septim dans 2E 864, l'empereur eut un grand intérêt pour les artefacts Dwemers. Pour tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement interne à partir des restes de leurs travaux, il ordonna à Amiel Richton de commencer à faire des recherches sur les machines Dwemer sur l'île de Stros M'kai. Richton désigna Erasmo, un vieux Bosmer, aux recherche de l'observatoire et des animatroniques qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Lorsque Richton tenta d'échapper de l'île à cause du soulèvement de la Ligue des Infatigables, il utilisa un dirigeable de travail Dwemer pour s'envoler. Cependant, Cyrus réussit à monter sur le dirigeable et le détruit en coupant le tissu gonflé de l'engin. Pendant ce temps, certaines personnes furent convaincues que les secrets des Dwemers seraient bientôt maîtrisés, et que leur technologie serait intégré dans la vie quotidienne. Ils pensèrent aussi à posséder de nouvelles inventions telles que des machines volantes personnelles et de nouveaux appareils à vapeur. Ère Troisième En 3E 427, le Nérévarine rencontra Yagrum Bagarn, le dernier Dwemer vivant connu. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il visitait un royaume extérieur au Mundus lors de l'activation du Premier Numidium et qu'il contracta la Peste plusieurs annés plus tard, ce qui provoqua des déformations et des ballonnements sur son corps. Pendant ce temps, Dagoth Ur mit en place son nouveau plan pour l'avenir de Morrowind et Vvardenfell et commença son travail sur l'Akulakhan, le Second Numidium. Le Nérévarine parvint également à obtenir les 3 outils de Kagrénac, Broyeur, Lamentation et Garde Spectrale, et les utilisa pour détruire le Coeur de Lorkhan. Ainsi, l'Akulakhan fut détruit, les plans de Dagoth Ur échouèrent et ce dernier mourut dans le processus. Peu après, le Nérévarine fut chargé de reforger Viveflamme, l'épée légendaire d'Indoril Nérévar. Après avoir trouvé toutes les composants, il sollicita l'aide de Radac Stungnthumz, un fantôme Dwemer, afin d'enchanter et modifier Viveflamme pour le Nérévarine. Ère Quatrième Théorie sur la disparition des Dwemers , dans les ruines d'Arkngthamz.]]En 4E 201, l'Enfant de Dragon apprend qu'Arniel Gane, un mage de l'Académie de Fortdhiver, travaille sur un projet visant à reconstituer un scénario similaire aux travaux de Kagrénac sur le Cœur de Lorkhan en utilisant Lamentation sur une gemme spirituelle pervertie. Ignorant ses intentions, il l'aide à recueillir les 10 engrenages Dwemer nécessaires. Ensuite, Arniel lui demande de parler à Enthir de trouver une gemme spirituelle pervertie. Après avoir discuté discussion avec Enthir, l'Enfant de Dragon part à lsa recherche. La phase suivante du projet comportant une convecteur Dwemer, et celui d'Arniel étant détruit à cause de ses expériences, Arniel demande à l'Enfant de Dragon de trouver un convecteur Dwemer pour chauffer la gemme, en utilisant un sort de destruction créé qu'il lui a donné. Après que l'Enfant de Dragon ait chauffé la gemme sur plusieurs convecteurs Dwemers présents en Bordeciel, il la rendit à Arniel. Par la suite, Arniel demande à l'Enfant de Dragon d'aller lui chercher un mystérieux colis dont Enthir connaît la provenance. Ce dernier lui informe qu'il s'agit de la dague légendaire Lamentation, l'un des 3 outils de Kagrénac, puis l'Enfant de Dragon part à sa recherche et la rapporte à Arniel. C'est alors qu'Arniel explique son projet à l'Enfant de Dragon : il compte utiliser Lamentation sur la gemme spirituelle pervertie pour recréer le scénario dans lequel Kagrénac puisa dans le Cœur de Lorkhan. Lorsqu'Arniel utilisa Lamentation sur la gemme, il disparut instantanément. Ainsi, cela renforce la théorie très controversée selon laquelle la race Dwemer disparut instantanément. La Forge d'Aetherium Taron Dreth publia un livre intitulé Les Guerres de l'Aethérium. Au cours de ses recherches de la célèbre et légendaire Forge d'Aetherium, il vola l'exemplaire d'un de ses anciens professeurs de recherche, Katria, et le publia sous son propre nom. Katria prit son exemplaire de recherche et partit à Arkngthamz, mais fut tué lorsqu'un tremblement de terre détruisit le lieu. Toutefois, son fantôme est resté dans les ruines et rencontre ainsi le Dernier Enfant de Dragon. Elle l'aide à trouver les 4 fragments d'aethérium, ainsi que la Forge d'Aetherium dans les profondeurs des ruines de Bthalft, dans le but de dévoiler le mystère de la Forge elle-même. Expéditions dans des ruines De nombreuses expéditions furent envoyés dans plusieurs ruines Dwemers à Tamriel. Le Synode mena une expédition à Mzulft en Bordeciel, où ils recherchaient et étudiaient la technologie des Dwemers, dans l'espoir d'utiliser ces connaissances pour consolider le pouvoir politique de l'Empire. Une expédition fut envoyée à Avanchnzel par 4 aventuriers pour récupérer un Lexique Dwemer. Sulla Trébatius mena une expédition à Alftand, accompagné par Umana, Endrast, Valie, Yag Gra-Gortwog, J'darr et J'zhar. Lorsque le groupe arriva à Alftand, il établit un petit campement à l'extérieur et entrèrent par un passage menant au glacier. C'est alors qu'une tempête éclata et que le groupe fut contraint de se réfugier à l'intérieur des ruines. Valie, Endrast et Yag gra-Gortwog furent pris en otage par des Falmers qui vivaient à l'intérieur des ruines , alors qu'ils étaient endormis. Valie fut emmenée à la salle de torture et tuée, pendant qu'Endrast et Yag furent emmenés dans des cellules de prison. Ils parvinrent à s'échapper en utilisant des crochets, mais les Falmers s'aperçurent de leur évasion. Yagak tenta en vain de gagner du temps pour qu'Endrast puisse sortir, mais les deux furent tués dans leur fuite. Société Les Dwemers furent une race Elfe libre-penseuse et solitaire ayant vécu en Tamriel, principalement dans la province de Morrowind durant l'Ère Méréthique et l'Ère Première. En général, ils furent considérés comme une civilisation très avancée et très puissante. Leur société encourageait fortement l'utilisation de la technologie au détriment de la magie, car il considérait que la magie était sans importance et inutile, si bien que la plupart des autres races les voyaient comme des "moqueurs et profanateurs du divin". Ils furent considérés comme une race malveillante, car selon de nombreux chercheurs de l'Ère Première, ils furent craints par les Dunmers, les Nordiques, les Rougegardes, et peut-être même par les Dieux eux-mêmes. D'autre part, ils furent considérés comme une race noble et honorable, au vu des légendes racontant leurs actes héroïques d'honneur et de gloire. Peu d'écrits décrivent leur apparence, leur personnalité ou leurs réalisations. La plupart des connaissances sur eux concernent la race dans sa généralité. En outre, il est difficile de savoir s'ils vécurent en un seul empire uni ou en un groupe de clans apparentés. Contrairement aux autres races Mers, les Dwemers semblèrent vénérer les activités propres à la logique et à la science. Un individu dont la carrière s'orientait dans la philosophie, dans les mathématiques, dans la science, dans la métallurgie, et/ou dans l'architecture aurait probablement eu au rang très élevé dans la société, voire le plus respecté et le plus prestigieux. Ceux qui étudièrent auraient eu un rang qui aurait égalé le "clergé dans une culture plus mystique". Cette idée s'étaye par un fragment de texte Dwemer récupéré à Irkngthand et traduit par le chercheur Dwemer Thenwe Ghelein, qui pensait être associé au Clan Rourken. Alors que certains chercheurs interprètent ces mots comme preuve que les Dwemers vénérèrent Mundus, Thelwe Ghelein émetta l'hypothèse que les écrits Dwemers sont liées à la société et à la vie civique. Plusieurs rangs sont connus dans leur société : Grand Prêtre, Général, Seigneur, Conseiller et Protecteur. Un rang important dans la société Dwemer fut celui de l'Architecte Tonal, ou Artisan Mage. La plupart du temps, les artisans, les artisans, les ingénieurs mages et les Architectes Tonals furent spécialisés dans les technologies et les appareils magiques, et furent dirigés dans leurs études par un Chef Architecte Tonal. Culture Architecture Article principal: Ruines Dwemer ]] L'empire Dwemer existait dans plusieurs régions de Tamriel : On retrouve des cités en Morrowind, Haute-Roche, Lenclume et Bordeciel. Une théorie implique que les Dwemers vivaient particulièrement sur l'île de Vvardenfell en Morrowind, 1, mais une théorie implique que leur capitale se trouvait autrefois à Griffenoire. Toponymie Leurs cités étaient principalement référencés comme étant des forteresses, des colonies et également des villes. Fonctions Les cités Dwemer étaient vastes et ne cessaient de s'agrandir, elles contenaient de nombreuses surfaces habitables; des maisons, des salles d'étude, des zones pour les scientifiques, des écoles, des zones pour les ingénieurs et une salle pour l'étude des arcanes pour tout ce qui touchait aux animunculories et animuncultories (zone pour la production d'automates), des ateliers, des stations de pompage et chaudières. D'autres sections incluaient des coupoles (qui contenaient les Observatoires) et aérodromes, des salles de débat, des quartiers de guerre, des cathédrales, des marchés, des trésors, des armureries, des zones de stockage, des débarras ainsi que des guérites. Ces zones étaient connectées par de longs couloirs sous les cités Dwemer. Certaines sections des cités ont été coupées des autres pour recevoir un rôle particulier. L'Arcanex était une section utilisée pour l'étude des arcanes, et des recherches ont montré que l'Arcanex de Bthardamz contenait une collection surprenante de gemmes spirituelles, de concoctions alchimiques et de textes magiques. Cela renforce également la théorie que les scientifiques et ingénieurs Dwemer auraient pu investir beaucoup de leur temps dans des études sur la magie. La section Animonculory était utilisée pour produire des Automates et des choses industrielles. Bien que Nchardak ne contenait pas d'Animunculory, un des rôles principales de la cité était d'agir comme un centre de production majeur, capable de construire un Animunculi par jour. Orrery était très élaboré, et les constructions massives étaient désignées à l'observation et aux études astronomiques. Les personnes qui venaient dans la capitale connue sous le nom de Griffenoire, ainsi que dans les cités qui y étaient connectées (Alftand, Raldbthar et Mzinchaleft) devaient utiliser deux appareils. Le premier était simplement appelé Mécanisme Dwemer, le second prenait le nom de Sphère d'harmonie et devait être utilisé pour ouvrir l'entrée de Griffenoire. Les deux appareils sont comme connectés ensemble. Pour les étrangers, la première manière pour entrer à Griffenoire serait de se rendre à Alftand. Après ça, il serait possible de se rendre à Griffenoire en passait par de multiples autres cités, telles que Raldbthar et Mzinchaleft, ainsi que par les trois grands ascenseurs (Grand ascenseur d'Alftand, Grand ascenseur de Raldbthar et le Grand ascenseur de Mzinchaleft). Infrastructure Puisque les Dwemers ont une maîtrise élevée de la métallurgie, de construction de machines massives, ainsi qu'un certain intérêt dans les sciences, notamment pour l'astronomie, les Dwemers utilisaient principalement les planétaires dans leurs recherches scientifiques. Un des nombreux planétaires porte le nom de Stros M'kai, il fut construit par le clan Rourken en 1E 420. L'Observatoire était une construction massive située dans Mzulft ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de la Tour de Mzark, dans Griffenoire. The Oculory were also trademark developments of the Dwemer. L'Observatoire de Mzulft fut conçu et construit pour récolter la lumière des étoiles, pour après la transmuter et la séparer. Lorsqu'il est calibré correctement avec un Cristal Focalisant, il peut être alors utilisé pour projeter son énergie à un certain endroit de Tamriel, et ainsi révéler les plus grosses sources d'énergie magique. Le Cristal Focalisant est un autre appareil créé par les Dwemer pour alimenter l'Observatoire. Les Dwemers scientifiques, mages, ingénieurs et Architectes Tonals qui travaillaient sur cette machine ont tous tenté de voler son pouvoir. L'Observatoire de la Tour de Mzark, toutefois, fut conçu et construit pour stocker des artefacts de grande importance, tel qu'un Parchemin des Anciens. Les Observatoires étaient placés dans des aérodromes, ou sous des dômes. Selon Paratus Decimius, le Planétaire de l'Académie des Arcanes fut l'inspiration pour les Observatoires. Les Dwemers n'avaient pas directement nommé cette machine sous le nom d'Observatoire, mais plutôt sous un nom encore inconnu. thumb|left|300px|L'[[Observatoire, dans la Tour de Mzark]] Matériaux de construction En comparaison avec le reste des création et constructions des Dwemers, leur architecture était principalement composée de pierre. D'un autre côté, leur travail de la pierre et constructions architecturales étaient aussi uniques et grandioses que leur travail du métal. Les cités de leur civilisation contenaient des structures conçues en pierre et construites dans des formes angulaires, droites et pointues, basées principalement sur les lignes inclinées, déjà mathématiques de nature. Les architectes préféraient des "designs calculés correctement, basés sur des lignes inclinées plutôt que sur des calculs moins précis sur les courbes, ce qui serait plus risqué". L'architecture Dwemer est unique car ils favorisaient la pierre au lieu des autres matériaux. Leur maîtrise de la maçonnerie est un exemple de leur civilisation. Les artisans Dwemer préféraient également la pierre, bien que leurs Animunculi étaient faits de métal. Cependant, les Dwemer continuèrent de progresser et d'accomplir la maîtrise de la métallurgie et d'outils plus complexes, ce qui résulta au rajout de métal dans leurs constructions. Au final, les traductions et connaissances des Dwemers ont permis à leurs constructions de rester structurellement saines après la disparition de leur race. Styles de construction La technique de la construction, aménagement et mise en place de villes était répandue parmi toutes les civilisations, y compris celle des Dwemers. Les clans du Nord avaient un rajout unique à leurs cités portant le nom de Lieux Profonds. Les Lieux Profonds étaient souvent caractérisés comme étant construits dans une ou plusieurs cavernes naturelles. Les structures construites dans ces Lieux pouvaient être sculptées directement dans la pierre, ou simplement bâties sur le sol des cavernes. Les Lieux les plus larges et impressionnants vus par des érudits se trouvaient à Bthardamz, qui possédaient même des routes suffisamment larges pour que dix grandes personnes puissent y marcher côte à côte. Comme les sites Dwemer situés à l'ouest de Vvardenfell semblaient plus profonds que le restant des sites, Thelwe Ghelein émit l'hypothèse qu'il y avait un certain seuil aux endroits où les fouilleurs et mineurs Dwemers creuseraient avant de débuter les constructions des structures vitales. Ce seuil était référé comme "la Géocline". La Géocline n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec les Lieux Profonds, cependant, de légères variations de profondeur pouvaient être vues dans les Lieux Profonds, alors que la Géocline était juste l'endroit où les cités commençaient à apparaître. Les tunnels, passages et chambres se trouvaient un peu plus à la surface, étaient relativement grands et n'avaient que très peu d'utilité pour les fonctions civiques. Les magasins de nourriture et d'équipements, entrepôts, comptoirs commerciaux et casernes pour patrouilles étaient très souvent au dessus de la Géocline. Ces structures auraient pu être construites pour créer une configuration plus différente que les structures en dessous. Thelwe Ghelein pensait que c'était dû à la nature imprévisible d'excavations, même avec la puissante magie et surpuissante technologie que les Dwemer possédait. Il est possible également que ces tunnels étaient faits pour pouvoir creuser encore plus loin par la suite. Hoagen Keltorra était le nom d'un possible style de construction. Certains érudits interprétaient ce terme en disant que la philosophie et religion des Dwemers étaient centrées sur le culte de Mundus. Thelwe Ghelein disait en revanche que le terme était relié aux affaires civiques. Elle pensait que la première partie d'un fragment de texte qui mentionnait Hoagen Keltorra, trouvé durant une expédition à Irkngthand, était reliée au Clan Rourken, et décrivait comment un Dwemer respecté, Cuolec, fut promut en tant qu'Architecte Tonal. Le second fragment de texte suggérait que la nouvelle position de Cuolec lui demandait de construire dans un style particulier. Thelwe Ghelein pensait que Hoagen Keltorra était le nom d'un style bien spécifique, ou encore le nom d'un groupe de styles. Dans l'architecture et infrastructure Dwemer, il y avait quatre tests utilisés par les architectes Dwemer lors de la construction et planification d'une cité: Le Test de Modèle, qui demandait à l'observateur d'observer et d'analyser des modèles avant de planifier une cité. Le Test de Confusion, qui demandait à l'observateur de procéder pas à pas lorsque aucun modèle n'avait été observé. Lorsque l'observateur avait reconnu que trop de tâches devaient être accomplies sans suivre d'ordre bien précis, le plan était de toutes les faire, en se rappelant bien comment, pourquoi et quand une tâche était complétée. Le Test d'Évasion demandait à l'observateur d'étudier un obstacle et d'analyser ses ressources et capacités. Si l'obstacle était trop compliqué, alors l'observateur devait trouver un moyen de le contourner. Le Test de Confrontation demandait à l'observateur d'inspecter l'obstacle et d'analyser ses ressources et capacités.Si l'obstacle était trop compliqué, alors l'observateur devait trouver un moyen de le contourner. Mais s'il n'y avait réellement pas moyen de le contourner, alors le problème devait être confronté directement. Variations de style Plusieurs recherches ont été faites au niveau des variations du style des différents groupes et civilisations Dwemers au cours du temps. Et comme toute autre race et/ou civilisation, la culture Dwemer aurait pu, et a, changée au fil du temps. L'architecture des cités et des sites Dwemer à Vvardenfell était remarquablement différent comparé aux autres sites Dwemer de Morrowind. La construction en elle-même et les structures internes étaient aussi uniques; les endroits les plus importants étaient ceux le plus à la surface. Dans les autres cités du continents, les parties importantes étaient situées plus en profondeur. Ces découvertes ont poussé les érudits à penser que les sites/cités en dehors de Vvardenfell et Morrowind n'étaient que de simples avant-postes. Cités notables Langage Philosophie et Religion Innovations et Artisanat Technologie Forgeage Méthodes d'artisanat Minage et Fonte Sience et Mathématiques Economie Gouvernement Dwemers notables Informations importantes Apparitions Série originale * (Mentionnés uniquement) * (Mentionnés uniquement) * ** ** (Mentionnés uniquement) * (Mentionnés uniquement) ** (Mentionnés uniquement) ** (Mentionnés uniquement) * (Mentionnés uniquement) ** (Mentionnés uniquement) ** (Mentionnés uniquement) * (Mentionnés uniquement) Episodes dérivés * (Mentionnés uniquement) Livres * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City (Mentionnés uniquement) Galerie 300px-2013-01-11_00001.jpg 200px-Dwemer.jpg 150px-Dwemer_statue.jpg Tes dwemer centurion by coupleofkooks-d4r5ftx.jpg es:Dwemer en:Dwemer pl:Dwemer it:Dwemer de:Dwemer ru:Двемер uk:Двемер nl:Dwemer fi:Dwemer Catégorie:Page(s) non terminée(s) Catégorie:Lore:Dwemer Catégorie:Lore:Aldmer